rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Tristeng
"My three values are Freedom, Happiness, and Equality. Feel free to message me." - old profile quote "Damn you, kittens are my only weakness." Life tristeng's profile page Tristeng (real name Tristen Green) is a furfag who barely does anything on the site.Tristen Green also looks like a sexy snowman who will steal yo pandas. An Alabama resident, it would appear somewhat unusual for him to be atheist and bisexual, but that's the way he is. It also didn't stop him from joining the site on December 9th, 2012, and he is still here today. Tristeng discovered Rrrather browsing the internet out of boredom. He quickly became interested in the site and made his own account through Facebook. He often regrets this decision as using Facebook assigned him the name Tristeng automatically instead of letting him name himself. His name would have likely been gilda4ever or Rain. He no longer frequently makes questions and now simply chats. And by chatting we of course mean sitting in the chatroom and staying afk the entire time. Tristeng also likes anime, especially Kill la kill, Gurren Lagann, Boko no pico and Cowboy Bebop. Tristeng is also a vegetarian and really likes cats. Tristeng is definitely'' not'' an (heterosexual) FBI Agent. Likes: Cowboy Bebop, Two Best Friends Play, JonTron, Reddit, 80's music, Saints Row series, Peritwinkle Dislikes: Dubstep, Cultural authoritarians, Batman Contributions One of tristeng's most popular series was the 'build a country' series. This series chronicles the user as making the decisions on how to rule an rrrather empire. The series was well received by the users, and this prompted him to make a second series about the space republic of rrrather, which was a total bomb. But that's not all tristeng has done. An avid user of chat, he has logged many hours talking to the other members of chat. He also is fond of the 'speech bomb,' where one copy pastes a large piece of text and places it in the comments. And tristeng can also be known for the relatively high number of questions he has posted. He is also overseer of the Rrrather Nation. Tristeng stopped giving a shit about the nation which caused it to fall into anarchy, resulting in an uncountable number of civilian deaths and implied destroyed kitten orphanages. The nation no longer exist and was either set on fire for insurance money or bulldozed in placed of a parking lot Tristeng and Other Users Tristeng is generally on good or neutral terms with other users, due to generally avoiding politics in chat and trying to be amicable whenever possible. His opinions on other users are generally varied. Favorite Users: ur mum Liked Users: Peritwinkle, DonkeyPunch, CRAYON-BOX, ILoveFreedom, Tiansa (retroactively), Anameok, Otakumon, NeonSpectre Neutral Users: CantThinkOfAWittyOne, Tiansa (when active) Disliked Users: All the users he disliked are gone and he doesn't know enough new ones to dislike any. Beliefs * Tristeng is supportive of freedom. He believes in Marriage Equality, Free Speech, Scientific Advancement, Secular Government, and Social Libertarianism. * Tristeng opposes laws that criminalize hate speech and ban violent or offensive media to the public. * Tristeng supports the legalization of prostitution and gay marijuana liberalization. Various Facts * Tristeng's favorite food is Spaghetti with Marinara sauce. His least favorite food is Coconut. * Tristeng is mostly American, but part Irish and English. * Tristeng really likes cats and kittens, and had a pet cat named Spunky. * Tristeng has never left the United States, and the farthest out of Alabama he's ever been was during a trip to Virginia. * Tristeng was once a hippie who was fascinated by auras, magic, spirits, and Buddhism before he realized what science was. * Tristeng's favorite game is Mass Effect 1, and he has completed it 6 times. Saints Row 2 is a close second, even though he has only beaten it once. * Tristeng's most hated game is Sonic 2006, which killed most of his love for the franchise. * Tristeng says he is a Deus Ex fan but secretly he has never beat one of the games. * Tristeng was once a hardcore DC fan but switched sides due to how awesome The Avengers was. Notable Quotes by Tristeng * "If someone threw a vending machine at me, I'm not sure what I would do." * "Suicide is the leading cause of self-inflicted death." * "I feel like yelling racial slurs over the internet." * "I would never pass up a chance to have sex with myself." * "Maine Coons are Libertarians by nature." * "If Google misspells my name as 'Tristan' one more time, I'm going to stab someone." * "If your culture does not have tea etiquette, it's not a real culture. * "My only dream was a world without jews" Series Tristeng has made several series, most of which were well-received. Unfortunately, many were abandoned or cancelled due to a lack of ideas or being bored. His series include... * Plot Twists. Status: Inactive. Two questions which featured over the top conspiracy theories about rrrather users. While no new question has been made in a year, Tristen has said that he may add more at some point. * Build a Country. Status: Finished. Without a doubt, Tristen's most successful and well-known series about rrrather users running a country and playing the game of international politics. It canonically ended with Rrrather using powerful laser satellites to force the world into peace. * The Soldier and the Desert. Status: Cancelled. It was supposed to be a "choose your own adventure" type story about a soldier in a post-war North Korea, dealing with PTSD and the seemingly endless cruelty of the world. Tristen ran out of ideas and stopped the series. * Build an Empire. Status: Cancelled. The sequel to Build a Country, this series featured an alternate ending in which the Republic migrated to a different star and began a solar empire. Tristen did not realize how difficult it was to establish planets and environments in space, and cancelled the series due to a lack of ideas. Tristen says he may revive the series if he can come up with enough ideas. * RrratherStates. Status: Finished. A sequel to Build a Country, this series took issues from the online game NationStates and allowed rrrather users to vote on them. Unlike Build a Country, this focused more on laws and politics rather than war and nations. The Republic later collapsed due to economic instability. * Spaghetti. Status: Inactive. A series about different pasta toppings. * Build a Country 2. Status: Cancelled. The OTHER sequel to Build a Country, which featured an alternate history in which Europe united into a socialist federation and Russia became a monarchy. The only reason this was abandoned was because Tristeng was busy with school, and it may come back eventually. * 2007 Games Tournament. Status: Indefinite Hiatus. A series deciding the best game made in the year 2007, which is often considered to be the best year in gaming. Category:Users Category:LGBT Users Category:Americans Category:Furries